Ang and stella
by Breannaisme
Summary: When ang almost dies, another avatar was born and her name is stella. Stella is a 15 year okd girl living with avatar ang on airtemple island. With angs help can stella take down amon and every other bad guy that comes her way?
1. chapter 1

When I woke up I went outside and ang was dogging our 1,000 year old spinning boards, I went and stood next to it,"you try this," ang said.

",ang, I've tried this thing a lot I've never got it and i won't,"I pointed out.

",practice makes perfect, the more you try it, the better you will get,"

",alright, I'll try," ang blasted the boards with air making them spin more.

",remember, be like a leaf," ang reminded me. I started moving and spinning like a leaf, I almost got to the end but it knocked me down. I stood back up,"see I told you, I can't do this and I can't airbend,"I said.

",you will be able to do this one day, often an avatars hardest element to bend is the one that's opposite of their personality, it took me a while to learn how to fire bend but then I met fire lord zuko,"

",I hope I will get to meet him one day,"

",you will one day,"

",I hope so," then some people came on the island,they came up to us.

",where's jack," I asked.

",um.. about that," one of the guys said.

",what do you mean," I felt my temper rising, jack has been there for me my whole life, and the one thing that will never leave me.

",Amon took him," the guy blurted out. I lost it, my eyes started glowing and the wind all around me started picking up.

",you let amon take jack,"I yelled. I started floating off of the ground

",get out of here, before you get hurt," ang told the people as they left,"Stella calm down, please, I know how much that dog means to you, I remember how much pain I felt when I thought I lost appa, we will get jack back I promise," I started calming down and I landed back on the ground. My eyes stopped glowing and the wind settled down,"I can't loose jack," I said.

",I know, let's go get him back," ang said.

",I'm sorry, I didn't mean to flip out like that,"

",it's alright, I went full on avatar mode when appa got stolen," we went to where Amon takes all his prisoners and stuff. we snuck in and we found jack. I jumped on jack,"jack, buddy I missed you," I said as he licked me.

",let's get out of here," ang said. We got outside, and we both got on jack and he took us all the way back to the island.

",thank you ang," I said.

",your welcome,now I have some council stuff to take care of in the city, so be careful,"

",I will, I'm going to go get ready for the fire farrieht match tonight, if we win this one we will go to the championships tomorrow,"

",that's good, good Luck, I will see you tonight,"

",alright," I went to the arena and went to the gym there, Marco and bolin where practiceing,"hey Marco and bolin,"

",hey Stella, what was going on at air temple island earlier, there was like a bunch of wind or something,"Marco said.

",I kinda lost my temper because amon captured jack, and I went into the avatar state."

",did you get jack back," bolin asked.

",yes,"

",okay good, go get your uniform on and meet us out in the ring,"

",alright," I grabbed my uniform, put it on, and went out to the arena with the boys, the arena was packed like usual and the other team was waiting for us. When we got out there, the bell rang to start, the other team started hitting us with all the elements, as hard as they could. After round one and two we had the most resources left and all we had to do was win this last one. When the bell rang to start the last round I went full blast on them. I'm not allowed to use water when we are competing so I blasted 2 of their players out of the ring and Marco got the other one,"yes," bolin said. We high fived each other and went back to the gym,"we did it, were going to the championship,"

",yeah, so Stella be here at 10 o'clock tomorrow, we will practice until 1:30, and start at 2:00," Marco said.

",alright," I said leaving,going back to the island. When I got back to the island ang was meditating, I tried to walk by quietly so I wouldn't disturbed him, but he opened his eyes,"oh I'm sorry, I was trying to be quiet," I apologized.

",it's alright, did you guys win,"ang said.

",yes, we get to go to the championship tomorrow,"

",chief bayfong is going to get some more security, I will be there also, there is a possibility that Amon will try something tomorrow,"

",alright, I'm going to bed, I have to be at the arena at 10 tomorrow, good night,"

",goodnight," I went and laid down, And as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. When I got up I went straight to the arena, all we did was practice until 1:45 and then it was time. We got suited up and went out on the arena, ang was playing when he said they where getting more security. The bell rang to start, us and the other team where nothing going at each other with full force, but then we all looked and seen a bunch of electric shocks in the crowd and a bunch of screams. Then, of course amon shows up, he drops down to the middle of the arena. I went at him but his chi- blockers threw a electric rope at me, Marco, and bolin we all went tumbling to he ground,"attention, all benders and non Bender's, let this be a warning to you, don't double cross me," then Amon went on to say more but I didn't pay any attention because I was trying how to get out of this electric rope. Then, a bunch of ladders come down from the roof and they grabbed on it, and it started lifting them out of there,"no he's getting away," I yelled. I seen ang go after him and I wasn't letting him go alone, I used all my strength to get out of the ropes. I used the water to lift me up until I knocked one of the chi-blockers off of their rope and ang did the same,"Stella, be carful," ang said. I just nodded, we got to the top and jumped into a huge blimp. We knocked a couple of chi-blockers off of the blimp, i went at Amon,he managed to block everyone of my blasts. One of the chi-blockers made me get a little close to the edge and I fell back. I kept trying to bend but I was falling way to fast. Then, ang comes out of no where and grabbes me,"I got you," ang said. We both hit the ground hard,"are you alright," ang said.

",I'm fine, thanks to you,I don't know why I wasn't able to bend,"

", it's because you were freaking out,"

",I can't do anything right,"

",yes you can, you just need some more practice."

",thanks,"

",no problem,now let's go back to air temple island," he helped me up and we both started heading to the island when a bunch of reporters started asking us questions. We were ignoring them until I heard one of the say," why did you run away, were you scared," I don't know why but that just set me off,"I'm not afraid, if anything he's scared, he ran when me and ang went after him," I yelled.

",then challenge him," the same reporter said, man I wish he would shut up.

",fine then, I challenge him tomorrow night, 10 o'clock, ang island,no chi-blockers no nothing just you and me," I said. I walked off and I was mad. I took a boat over to air temple island,"Stella, calm down, think through this, this is way to dangerous, especially with no one with you," ang said.

",I'll be alright,"

",your just scared,"

",no I'm not," I yelled as fire exploded out of my mouth. I walked off and went and laid down, I didn't get any sleep that night, about 7 that morning I decided to get up and try to go meditate. I sat down and foucused on my breathing, I lost track of Time and when I looked at the time it was all ready 2 o'clock. I stood up and figured I might as well train some. I trained until about 9, I started heading over there when ang come up to me," last chance Stella, don't do this,"he said.

",I'm sorry ang I have to do this,"

",alright, but we will be right here, we have eyes in the sky in case anything goes wrong,"

",alright," I went over to ang island, I sat down and waited about an hour and still nothing so I started walking around. Then, a rope came out of the darkness and rapped around my feet, making meg all and it pulled me underneath the statue of ang. When it pulled me in there, I shot fore everywjere and I seen a bunch of chi-blockers and then Amon,"you set me up," I said. I went to shoot more fire but they threw more ropes, I started running, I almost got out but the ropes caught me, I shot some fire out from underneath the statue. They pulled me back in, I don't know how but I managed to break free. I started running again, but this time amon started to chase me. I got to the water, but a bunch of chi-blockers hit my pressure points making me loose all feeling. Then ang showed up,"don't touch her," he said. It took me a minute to realize it but angs eyes were glowing, he was going into avatar mode, the wind started picking up, ang was mad. That was the first time I've ever seen ang mad, because he's pretty good at keeping his temper cool. Ang blasted all the chi-blockers with a blast of air and it knocked them all out. Then the rest of the chi-blockers ran off along with Amon. I started getting strength back, ang started calming down and as soon as came out of avatar mode and he touched the ground he ran to me and got on his knees in front of me. He pulled me up some,"are you alright," he asked. I just busted out crying and ang pulled me closer rapping his arms around me.

",you were right, I was so scared, I should've just listened to you in the first place,I'm sorry," I cried.

",it's okay, your safe now,"he said." Let's get you home," ang picked me up and Carried me to air temple island. He laid me down in my bed, covered me up, and left, I fell asleep almost immediately. I woke up about two days later and I went outside, ang was talking to someone I recognized immediately, fire lord zuko. I went up to them,"fire lord zuko,it's such an honor to meet you," I said.

",avatar Stella, it's a honor to meet you to, especially since your the avatar of the fire nation and ang tells me your a pretty good fire bender."Fire lord zuko said.

",not nearly as good as you,"

",I'm curious to find out how good she is in a fight,"fire lord zuko told ang.

", would you like to see, I could have the air di-lee spar with her,"ang asked.

",actually, I would," the di-lee had 3 people come down,a fire, earth, and water bender. I

Looked at them and they started attacking me. I jumped over the fire bender and knocked him out with water. The earth bender tried to knock me off my feet but I hit him with fire. The there was the water bender, he raised up and bunch of water but I got him with some rock making him loose his balance falling back. I walked back up to ang and fire lord zuko,"there," I said.

",you really can fight good,"

",thank you,"

",your welcome,now I must go back to the fire nation,"

",it was nice to meet you fire lord zuko,"

",you as well," he said as he left . Not long after he left trouble started coming. Me and ang seen 3 of Amons blimps coming straight twords the island. I looked at ang,"why can't we go one week without trouble," I asked.

",I'm not sure, but you need to get out of here,"ang said.

",I'm not leaving you,"

",than prepare yourself for a fight," Then, a bunch of chi-blockers jumped out of the blimps all around of us."stand back Stella, I'm going to go into avatar mode,"

",no you can't not right now, if you go into avatar state of they hit your pressure points, you won't ever go back out of it,"

",oh I forgot," then the chi blockers all came after us,"we need to run," me and ang both started running but we where both took down by electric ropes, I let out a cry. The chi blockers came up to us and put a shot in our arm and then I went to black. When everything came to, I could here that there was a huge crowd, when my vision cleared up I realized we where in the arena, tied up on a pole. I tried to break free but I couldn't,"Stella, are you alright," I heard ang ask.

",yeah, I'm fine," I said.

",listen, we are going to get out of here,"

", I hope your right,"

",I am, Stella I'm going to have to go into avatar mode," he said.

",no, ang listen to me, don't I can't loose you we will find another way out of this," then Amon came out of no where.

",attention all benders and non benders, today started a new era, we are going to end the avatar cycle forever," amon said as one of his chi-blockers untied me."I'm going to give the young avatar a chance to fight for her freedom." He came at me and I jumped up over him. I ran twords ang, I shot his ropes with fire so he was released."Come on Stella," ang said. We started running but I hit the side of the air tank so it exploded and it covered everyone. Me and ang bust through the door so we could get out, but of course amon comes after us. Me and ang both ducked into a room, under a table. Amon came in the room and ang looked at me,"be quiet," he whisperd. Then, something took over my body and I couldn't control it, I was in so much pain, I was dragged out from under the table and up above the ground. I was trying to to scream but ang came out and Amon did the same thing to him, it took me a minute to relized it but he was blood bending us, he's a water bender. Amon controlled me where I was on my knees. He came up behind me and was about to take my bending but I broke out of his blood bending grip and blasted him with lighting make him let me and ang go. We both started running, while I was running amon got control over my body again and made me fall going into a wall. Amon got ang on his knees and was about to take his bending and I was not having that. "No... you... don't," I said. I got so mad, my eyes started glowing and the wind started picking up, I went into full on avatar mode. I blasted Amon right out of the arena and he went flying into the water,I was still in avatar mode.. I don't know why I let amon speed off Into the ocean like that but I did. When he speed off I calmed down, I lowered myself back down into the arena. As soon as I hit the ground, I fell from exhaustion, but ang caught me,"did we win," I said.

",yes, we did," ang said. I smiled because I relized we had one, and everything was over.


	2. The death of ang

Intro: it's been 10 years since amon fled off and no one has seen him since.angs Son is 24 and he moved into air temple island. Ang is 65 and he is not able to move around well, we fear that he he is dying, because all he can do is lay in bed. Everything has been quiet since he left until...kuvira. Kuvira was a 24 year old, earth and metal bender in the metal bender army.

 **Story:** when I woke up, there was chaos everywhere, I ran out side to discover everyone was running around. I stopped tension,angs son,"tension what's going on," I asked.

",it's kuvira, her and her troops are trying to go take over ba sing say." Tension said.

",alright,Get some di-lee, is bolin and Marco here,"

",yeah,"

",get your flying bison, I'm going to go talk to ang, when I get back, we will leave."

",alright," I went into angs room and he was just laying there, it was sad seeing this once really powerful guy barley even get out of bed.

",ang, we are going to go to ba sing sa, kuvira and her troops are trying to take it over," I said.

",be careful Stella,"

",I will," I ran off and jumped on tensions flying bison, with the rest of them. We flew to ba sing sa and as soon as we stopped there, I seen them in the distance, trying to break down the wall."guys becarful," I said. We ran off into the mess of a fight, I hit someone with a rock, not sure who it was I just hope it was one of kuvira army. I seen kuvira, I ran at her but I got distracted and she hit me with a rock hard. I got back up almost immediately and I started getting mad.i started going in and out of avatar mode but I tried not to because avatar mode is not really safe. I kept getting hit with rocks and balls of metal because there was just way to many people. I tried to hit kuvira with a rock but again there was way to many people. I looked around and everyone on my side looked at me,"guys there are way to many people, let's get out of here before any of us get hurt badly,"I yelled.we all went back to tensions bison as we where getting on a sharp rock came by and hit my arm. I pulled it out and it hurt bad but I didn't have time to worry about pain. We got back to airtemple island and we got off, "im going to go talk to ang, I will be back," I said.

",alright," tension said.i walked in and ang looked st me.

",are you alright,"he asked.

",I'm fine,"

",what happend,"

",we lost, there where just to many of them, I'm sorry, she took over ba sing sa,"

",it's alright, as long as you tried your best. She will be coming here eventually so becarful and watch out,"

",alright,"

",what did you do to your arm,"

",oh it's nothing just a little scratch,"

",that's not little,"

",it'll be fine,"

",you should get that cleaned up before it gets worse,"

",I will," The next couple of days it was quiet until I woke up to a loud boom and the ground shook. I didn't know what was going on but when I walked outside I seen a huge 60ft tall huge metal robot type thing coming for republic city."uh oh," I said. I ran into angs room,"ang, metal robot thing is coming twords republic city," I said out of breath.

",Is it kuvira,"ang asked.

",yeah, I assuming that it is. "

",go, but becarful,"

",I will," I can't help but feel sorry for him because he is getting weaker and weaker, it's sad that he might not be here very longer, ang is just like a father to me. I went outside and ran to where the robot was,Marco,bolin,tension,chief bayfong,and her troops were their,"what's your plan,"chief bayfong asked.

",try taking it down from the outside,"I said. We all went at it, cheif bayfongs troops started metal bending it, but nothing was stopping it."it's not working, we are going to have to take it down from the inside.marco,bolin, and the troops,go to the heart of it and take it down. I'll go get kuvira, tension, get the civilians out of a 100ft distance, when we take this thing down it might explode."

",alright," tension said. Cheif bayfoung bended a hole into it. I climbed in and went to the head of it, where kuvira is. She looked at me,"the avatar," she said.

",last chance, stop this,shut it down," I said.

",no," she said throwing a rock at me but I dodged it. I went at her and slammed her into a wall with air.

",I'm about to loose ang, there is no way I'm going to loose this city," i said. I throw a rock at her and she threw a rock at me, the two rocks hit each other and sent us both flying back into the wall. She managed to metal bend metal all around me and threw me into a wall again. When the metal went away around me I fell to the ground,I went to stand back up but she threw a rock at me,and it hit me. I got mad, I stood up and hit her with 3 rocks. Then, the whole robot started shaking,"no,"she screamed. It was about to explode, so I grabbed her and jumped out the window, everyone was one the ground,so as soon as we landed I made a airbubble protecting all of us. When the explosion stopped, I let the bubble go away, I turned around and looked at kuvira,"you saved me, why," she asked.

",I'm the avatar, it's my job," i said. Then a airtemple di-lee person came running,"tension,Stella,ang he is dying," he said.

",no," I said. Me and tension ran right into the angs room, there was di-lee all around him, me and tension got right next to angs bed.

",tension, my son, I love you,and when Stella is gone,I want you to train airbenders, and rebuild the air nationand and I live on in Stella. Stella, besafe,and remember, I'm always in your hearts," ang said. I looked at ang with tears running down me face and tension was being strong but I could tell he was sad."and Stella please, try not to kill anyone,with that temper of yours," ang said.

I laughed a tiny bit,"goodbye,my son and daughter," ang said letting out one last breath. Angs body shimmered into nothing and a silver air bubble went into my heart, that was ang returning to the past avatars,"Rest in peace ang,"i whispered.


	3. With the help of an old friend

Intro: It's been 12 years since ang past away,Stella and tension still misses him very much. Since ang past away,they went to the metal clan and have been living their ever since, and there have been 2 or 3 people who have tried to kill Stella, but the worst ones are zaheer, an air bender,his girlfriend p'li,and his friends Ming-hua a water bender that uses water as arms, and ghazan a earth and lava bender. When zaheer busted them out of jail they tried to kill Stella.

 **Story(started off when zaheer busted out of prison, point of view of fire lord zuko)**

",I'm sorry fire lord zuko, zaheer busted out of the white lotus prison and busted his friends out as well." One of the fire nation di-lee told me.

",what,how could they let them escape,one of them by themselves can take down anything,but them together can take down the whole world," I said. This is not good, because I knew exactly where they where going, the metal clan to take down avatar Stella,"get my dragon ready,"

",where are you going fire lord zuko,"

",I'm must go and protect the avatar,"

 **Point of view of Stella**

When I woke up everyone was going crazy outside,I ran outside,"what's happening," I asked suyin, the head of the metal clan.

",zaheer and three of his friends escaped," she replied.

",zaheer, the dangerous guy who tried to kill me a couple years ago,"

",yes,"

",oh great,"

",we need to protect you, so stay close to us,"

",suyin, I'll be fine," Then, a huge dragon landed on the side of the clan." Is that who I think that is," I did getting excited.

",yes it is," I haven't seen him since I was 16,I'm 34 now. I ran and as soon as fire lord zuko got off his dragon,

I ran up to him,"fire lord zuko, it's so good to see you again," I said.

",hi Stella," he laughed,"I haven't seen you in a long time, how old are you now,"

",34,"

",your 34? You still look like your 20,"

",thank you," I laughed,"no disrespect but how come your here,"

",Zaheer escaped, I'm here to protect you,"

",protect me? I'm 34,"

",yeah, but your the avatar and we have to be extra safe and besides he and his friends are very dangerous,"

",alright," we went back into the metal round ball that protects the city. When we went in there, a bunch of bags where packed,"why are there bags packed," I asked.

",because, they are going to attack here first, you, Marco and bolin are going to go live with in the fire nation until it's safe to leave,"

",alright," we all put our stuff on the dragon and we all 4 got on it and started flying. We got about half way there, smack dab in the middle of the water tribe, where there was a bunch of snow. We were flying when out of no where something hit me hard right off the dragon hitting the ground hard,"Stella," zuko said. The thing that hit me, it was zaheer,p'li, Ming-hua, And ghazan. Zuko,Marco, and bolin jumped off of the dragon and the dragon landed. Marco helped me up,"okay ouch," I said. Then zaheer came after me and so did his friends. I started running when some air hit me making me fall. I tried to shoot him with fire but he dodged it, pi'li went to shoot me with her blast but zuko jumped in front of me and stopped it with his fire, it's official I'm terrified."it's alright, I won't let him hurt you," he said. Fire lord zukos dragon cam down and fire lord zuko grabbed me and jumped up on the dragon with Marco and bolin."are you alright Stella," Marco asked.

",yes I'm fine,but why is he after me,"I replied.

",we don't know, it's a possibility he is trying to kill you," fire lord zuko said.

", just add him to the list of people who want to kill me because I'm the avatar," Then we all just sat in quiet until we reached the fire nation. We got off the dragon and the fire nation di-li took me stuff and put it in a room,"this is where you can stay stella, let me know if you need anything, you should probably get some sleep," fire lord zuko said.

",I will, thank you,"I said. He left and I immediately got in bed and fell asleep. When I woke up, I felt so good, because that was the first time I have slept good in a while. I went outside and fire lord zuko,Marco,and bolin was just hanging out,"good morning Stella, did you sleep well," for lord zuko asked.

",good morning,yes I did," I said.

",thats good," then a di-li agent came running.

",lord zuko,zaheer and his friends are trying to get in," he said.

",don't let him get in, take Stella some where safe and don't let her get took," fire lord zuko ordered.

I followed the di-li agent into a room.

",we should be safe here,"

",don't be so sure about that," someone said. We both turned around and zaheer was standing there, he knocked out the di-li agent. I started to run but he put something around me that I couldn't get out of and I fell. He picked me up throwing me over his shoulder, I kept trying to get out of his grip

But I couldn't. He jumped out of the window and started running with his friends, I seen fire lord zuko,"Lord zuko," I screamed. He looked at me and I could tell he was getting mad, zuko started running and hit zaheer with fire making him drop me. I seen everyone fighting around me and all of a sudden time froze,"Stella, come on you can get out of this," I heard someone say. I looked up and ang was there.

",ang!," I said.

",I told you I will always be there with you, now listen to me, you need to go into avatar mode,"

",but avatar mode can kill people,"

",yeah but they will kill you first,"

",ang I'm scared,"

",it's alright, everyone gets scared, you can do this," then ang disappeared and time unfroze. I knew that I needed to go Into avatar mode, my eyes started glowing and the wind started picking up I broke free out of the thing zaheer had around me and I blasted zaheer and p'li with fire sending them flying 10 ft. All I had to do was look at the other 2 and the cowered and they all ran off never to be seen again.


End file.
